Little Miss
by KillerMiget
Summary: Kai, meet my friend Takao' Hilary moved to the side so Kai could see the figure behind her. His eyes grew to impossible sizes at what he saw.Why was Tyson Wearing a dress! TyKa
1. Chain Mail

Hide your Mother's and Daughters! I'M BACK! evil laughter, But unlike all my other storys this one is Gasp HUMOR! (0.o). I now have a wonderful Beta, called 'Fira' and she helped me get any problems with my rambling to leave! God bless her.

Anyway, Read, Enjoy and Reviwe!

I don't own Beybalde...yet

* * *

Kai was sitting in his room that Tyson had giving him at the dojo after the torment and at the moment his eyes were wide open and staring in disbelief over what he had just read. The small piece of white paper in his hand was nothing but a simple letter from one of his _very_ distant relations.

He had kept in contact with this relation, not out of love or anything but for simple family business and what not so it wasn't the fact that he got a letter that made Kai go into his shocked state. It was what the letter was telling him that had made the Duel Haired teen's heart miss a beat. Kai's mouth opened and the only words any one would say in a time like this flew from his month.

"Oh hell no!" now Kai isn't the type to make much noise. So when a smaller boy downstairs heard the usually silent boy shout out he was left to think two things. one being 'what did i break this time' and 'Kai's got a problem. Tyson sat and thought it over for a minute or two. all the while the noise's upstairs continued.

'I haven't pulled a prank, didn't go in his room today and I can't remember breaking anything...' Tyson went though the list in his head, and sooner or later come to the conclusion of Kai having a bit of a dilemma. with bravery Tyson didn't know he had, he made his way to the beasts chamber.

Kai heard the knock on the door and growled to himself. He knew Tyson would come to make sure he was alright after all it sounded like Kai was fighting in his room with an army. Kai loved the younger boys company, he really did but right now he didn't want to be having to deal with the blader. Very slowly and reluctantly, Kai open the door to get a face full of soft and worried blue eyes.

"what do you want Tyson?" Kai snapped in Tyson's face. He didn't mean to be so rude but it just wasn't his day today. He saw the blue haired boy's face fall a little more before Tyson replied.

"I heard noises coming from your room and I was worried about you." the way he had said it, so skimpiest and fidgety, made something in Kai's chest twist. He didn't want to know what made that feeling though at the moment he had enough problem to deal with. Still what ever it was made him answer Tyson as calmly and reassuring as he could.

"I'm fine Tyson, just received a little bad news that's all" the look on Tyson's face didn't change much. the worried glint in his eye was still there only slightly lower but a new look of curiosity had come to play on the younger's features. Inside Kai rolled his eyes at himself, he knew that now Tyson would bug him until he knew what was wrong with Kai or until he could help and make it all right. Knowing he wouldn't be getting rid of Tyson just yet Kai open the door to his room further and walked back to his bed where the breaded letter was left.

Tyson taking the silent hint that he could come in made his way to sit next to Kai on his bed. His eyes fell on the letter the older boy seemed to be reading. Blowing a couple of bangs that fell in his eye he went to ask Kai what it was when Kai beat him to it.

"its a letter from my Grandfathers Brother.." Tyson couldn't believe it. Kai's Grandfather, the complete bastard that he was, had a brother. Tyson stayed silent but his eye were now as big a beach balls. "He says that he want to visit...to check on me..." Kai's voice cut off and it looked like Kai was thinking whether he should tell the rest to Tyson or not. Said boy wiggled a bit on the bed not really seeing why Kai would react the way he did to the letter.

"Kai, there's no problem with your ...um...whatever coming over, you know me and gramps wont mind, I mean this is your home to" Kai felt that thing in his twist move again at the mention of him having a home with Tyson but he pushed it down again.

"that's not the problem...its the_ reason _as to why he's coming that's got me angry" Kai explained sourly. Tyson lips made a little left over Kai's expression. He would never tell Kai, but at the moment he really did look like a chibi having a good old strop.

"then what's the matter Kai?" Kai's face pouted more and Tyson could have sworn he saw a little bit of pink make their way to kais checks.

"I had to tell him before...that I was staying with my partner..." Kai stopped and waited for the capped boy to stay to laugh but it never came. Kai moved his eyes to look at Tyson and saw that Tyson didn't have a clue what he was one about.

"well, you do don't you Kai?" Once again in the space of an hour Kai's heart missed a beat at what he had just hared. " I am your Beyblade Partner" oh yes, Tyson didn't have a clue what Kai was on about. Sighing Kai tried to explain.

"no Tyson, not that Partner kind of partner... I mean a_Partner_, you know someone you live with, care about ... you know"

"I _do_ care about you! and we do live in the same dojo last time I checked Kai"

"oh my god" Kai felt a headache coming along "I mean Partner as in a Girlfriend Tyson" Wait for it Kai,.

"OH!" Kai just rolled his eyes. 'my god I think he's got it'.

Now it was Tyson's turn to feel that funny twist in his chest, but unlike Kai's this one didn't feel nice, this one hurt.

"Kai you never told me you had a girlfriend" Tyson didn't want it to come out as strained as it did. Kai's eyebrow raised at the tone the boy had used but said nothing about it.

"that's because I don't Tyson"

"then why did you tell your...whatever... that you did" Tyson was confused again.

"because it was the only way i could stay here without him getting me to go into his care. Really he just wants what was left to me by the family and in Russia your guardian gets control of the accounts. I didn't want a idiot like him to get it" Kai voice raised just a little " and now that _idiot_ is coming over to Japan to _meet _this girl who _doesn't_ exist...Now do you see why I was so Pissed!"

Tyson watched on as Kai had his little rant. They didn't happen often but from what he had seen before Tyson knew it was better to just let him go on and wait for it to end in its own time. Removing his hat Tyson played with the bangs from before, they were starting to bug him. Once he was done he noticed that Kai had stopped his rambling and was looking at him in a very odd way.

"well...how long does he want to stay for" the look left kais face as he re read the letter for the dates his relative had said he would be coming over for.

"around a week..." Tyson's face screwed up in though. Who did they know that was a girl and could help them. "Hilary!"

"what?..." Now it was Kai who was confused.

"Hilary can be your Girlfriend"

"WHAT?" Now Kai was just in disbelief.

"Hilary can pretend to be your girlfriend for the week he's here and that way your...whatever...wont find out you haven't got a _partner._ I'm sure Hilary wont mind and she can stay in the dojo for the week to."

Kai just sat there with out blinking all the while staring at Tyson.

"what?"

"Tyson... did you just have a good idea?"

"Shut Up Kai!"

* * *

It was now the afternoon and both Kai and Tyson could be found sitting in front of Hilary in her bedroom. They had explained everything that had happened and where asking, well Tyson was more like begging, for Hilary to do this favour for Kai.

"I'll help you out, I don't want to see Kai go either Tyson, so please let go of my leg" Tyson did as asked, moving back to be next to Kai with pink brimming his noise. Kai lowered his eyebrow before thanking the brunette for agree to help him out. "anytime Kai, now when do i need to come over?"

"well he want to come for a week after tomorrow"

"what? oh crap Kai..." Hilary's eyes looked really sorry. This couldn't be good news. "I'm leaving for camp tomorrow night..." Yup, that can't be good. Tyson sat straight up, his early look of embarrassment gone, replaced by a look of panic.

"Hilary! you can't go...your the only girl I know...!" The bangs from before fell into Tyson's eyes, bugging the teen for the twentieth time that day, and right now he wasn't in the mood. "GOD DAMN IT!"

Kai just watched as the Bluenette threw his hat to the floor while pulling at his hair making the small pony come out. Inside he to was just as frustrated as Tyson. Their only good plan, well their only plan really, had just been ruined. Kai could feel his earlier headache returning.

"I'm sorry Kai really...Tyson Would you Please Shu..." Hilary's words stuck in the back of her throat as she looked at Tyson. Not many people had seen the boy with his hair down, the pony was more constant then his cap in Hilary opinion but just then she got a brilliant idea. A way to kill two birds with one stone maybe?

"Hil? are you okay...your scaring me. You got the same smirk Kai wares when he goes crazy?" Kai just gave Tyson an evil glare.

"oh, sorry Ty-kun but i think i know how to solve all your problems" Tyson wasn't liking how the smirk grew.

"how? ... and since when do you call me Ty-Kun ?" Hilary stood up and walked around to the boy pulling him to his feet.

"Come with me and I'll show you." Kai made to go with them "NO! Kai,.. wait there a minute, you can see later" Kai sat back down. "good come on now Tyson" she pulled the slightly scared youngest boy into her room.

Kai watched them go feeling slightly bad for the younger boy. Hilary could be scarier then Tala on a bad hair day sometimes. What seemed like an hour passed and the noises Kai hared every now and them were making him feel more worried by the minute.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Kai jumped up at the scream. That had been Tyson. Kai made to go into Hilary's room to save the boy when said woman walked out with a smile on her face.

"Kai, meet my friend Takao" Hilary moved to the side so Kai could see the figure behind her. His eyes grew to impossible sizes at what he saw.

"Hi Kai..."

Why was Tyson Wearing a dress!

* * *

LMAO, yes I'm evil and you all love it. Now i'm gonna get even more evil. I already have Chapter two written. I already have it on Documents. But none of you are gonna see it, Till I see the reviwes. SHOW ME THE MONEY!...um...REVIWES!


	2. Lady Lessons

Thank You for all those wonderful reviwes! My made my day and because you lot made it up to 10 i decided to be nice and give you guys chapter 2, but your gonna have to wait for chapter 3!

FireieGurl- I hope Tyson looks good enough for you! 

TechnoRamma- i bow in your greatness! I am humbled!

BloodRoseNightare- Please don't die! i might get sued (0.o)

FireieGurlBloodRoseNightare 

Read, Reviwe and Enjoy!

(Again, I don't own Beyblade...YET! MWHAHAHHAHAHAhaaaa... okay i'll shut up. ')

* * *

'Holy... hell.' That was the only thing going through Kai's head right now.

There right in front of him was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. Small frame, slender and somewhat frail looking. Her simple light blue dress had long sleeves and ended just above her knees. Mid length hair framed her soft and kind looking face. The ends were flicked upwards and the style gave the impression that she had just been out dancing in a storm. And her eyes. My god, her eyes were as blue as any sapphire Kai had seen. The small blush that covered the brim of her nose was just too innocent looking for him. At the moment he really just wanted to jump her. One problem though...

That was Tyson...In a dress...Looking like a girl...

'Holy hell.'

Tyson was starting to get nervous. He knew this was stupid. Hilary had dragged him into her room and started to put all these different things on him. (He really didn't see the point of eyeshadow.) Then she was playing with his hair. It wasn't until she said she was satisfied with her work that she told Tyson her plan. He would be Kai's girlfriend.

Okay so he would admit. He looked good as a girl. A lot like a picture he seen of his mother at this age, but it was still a little creepy...Ok, a _lot_ creepy. Kai was making him doubt his sanity. He was just staring and staring. Tyson heard Hilary introduce the new him to Kai calling him Takao.

'Hmm...Takao? I like it.'

"Hi Kai." At the mention of his name coming from _very_ kissable looking lips Kai broke out of his state of shock. Not that you could blame him for his reaction. His best friend (not that he would ever admit it), world champ for 3 years, and wielder of one of the most powerful bit-beasts was standing in front of him in girls clothes. And looking pretty damn good in them too. "What do you think?"

Hilary was loving this. Kai's reaction was perfect! He was stumped, hooked and officially mashed to goo. Now if Tyson could play his cards right he would have one sexy new boyfriend in no time.

It was obvious that they liked each other. I mean, come on! You only had to look at how they acted towards each other. So the love part wasn't the problem. It was getting one of them to move their arse in gear and tell the other how they feel. Both were too stubborn and (painstakingly) oblivious. But Hilary planned to change all that.

"Kai, Takao asked you a question. It's rude not to reply to a lady."

"But it's not a lady...it's Tyson."

In retrospect, he really shouldn't have said that. SMACK Tyson winced in sympathy. "Owww! What was that for?"

"Takao _is_ a lady, _your_ lady. Do you understand Kai?" The veins that were throbbing in her forehead couldn't be healthy. And Kai was smart enough to know that when Hilary got _that_ look, it was smart to just agree to whatever the hell she wanted. He nodded and Hilary was all smiles again. "Good! Now Kai, tell Takao what you think?"

Tyson started to squirm again. What if he wasn't pretty enough? What if he just looked like a bad 'Boy George' wannabe? What if Kai just burst out laughing right now? He didn't think he could take it if his most treasured person shunned him like that.

Kai noticed the bluenette's sudden lack of confidence. His blue eyes seemed to be glued to the floor and his fingers gripping the fabric of his dress screamed how nervous the boy was. But why would Tyson care so much about what he thought? Tyson was beautiful, didn't he know that? But from the way he continued to avoid his gaze, Kai could tell that he didn't.

"She's beautiful Hilary, thank you." Hilary gave him a 'Well of course, I'm amazing.' grin, while Tyson couldn't believe Kai had really said that. He had to sit down.

"Kai...do you really..." His sentence was cut short by Hilary's scream.

"AH TYSON! A GIRL CAN'T SIT LIKE THAT!"

* * *

Once Kai had finished wiping away the blood from his nose (and Hilary had stopped slapping Tyson for being an idiot), the task of making Tyson 'lady-like' began. In all honesty Hilary was an amazing woman. She was the kind of girl you could see turning metal to gold, but even she had to admit... This was _hard_. 

Tyson, surprisingly, was a great cook, and could clean nearly as quickly as Hilary herself. He had all the talents of any little house wife. There was only the one thing that was spoiling the whole package... His eating skills.

"Okay, Takao ONE last time. You CHEW your food, not INHALE it..." The veins had returned. She should be careful, she could get an aneurism.

Kai was smart enough to stay well away at the moment. Hilary had been giving him grief all day for not treating Tyson (or as Hilary insisted on his girl name), Takao like his partner. But it wasn't like he had any experience in the area of relationships now was it? So now that he finally treated 'Takao' well enough for Hilary's standards, he wasn't about to mess it up. Nope, he was just gonna stay here against the wall, arms folded and eyes closed. Ahhhhhh, bliss.

"Kai? Hilary says we can go now." Kai opened his eyes to see that Takao was once again Tyson. The flowing storm hair was back in its cage, the cap was once again sitting proudly on the younger boys head. Kai very nearly smiled. His Tyson was back. For the moment anyway. Tyson turned back to the girl watching them leave. "Thanks again Hilary!"

Hilary smiled at the champ. He was sweet when he wanted to be. "That's okay 'Takao' Just don't mess up my clothes too much." She closed the door laughing at the bright red glow on Tyson's face. God did she wish she was staying. It would be fun to see how everything went this week.

'Tyson you better play your cards right. And Kai...you'd better treat him right.' and with that though she shut and locked the door.

Kai cocked an eyebrow at the flushing teen. He had to admit Tyson looked very cute at the moment.

"So Tyson...she shaved your legs."

"...SHUT UP!"

* * *

The walk back had been boring. After Kai's little comment, the bluenette had refused to talk to him. The scary thing was that Tyson was taking on his role as a woman a bit _too_ well. The huffy silence was something he'd expect from Hilary. 

Speaking of our favourite transvestite, he seemed to have disappeared. The teen had gone straight to his room after they had gotten home and had been there for almost an hour. And not that Kai would ever say it out loud, but he was a little worried over the teen.

As Tyson lay on his bed, he started to think. He wasn't really angry at Kai, but it did give him a good reason for him to be alone at the moment. He had spent the first 30 minutes just looking over all the, he had to admit, _pretty_ clothes Hilary had given him.

Though they always fought, Tyson loved Hilary very much. She was like his sister, and her help meant a lot to him. Laying out something to wear tomorrow, Tyson came across the dress Kai had seen him in before.

_"She's beautiful, Hilary thank you."_

That one memory played over in his mind. Did Kai really think Takao was beautiful? Or was he just trying to save his ass from being kicked by Hilary? Picking up the dress Tyson had the over powering urge to wear it again...to be something beautiful in Kai's eye one more time tonight. Tyson changed into the dress, and re-did his hair. No more then 10 minutes later Takao was standing in Tyson's room. Tyson just looked at himself. Up and down. Up and down. Up and do...

"Tyson? Why are you in your dress again?"

...Busted. Tyson had been so caught up in what he saw in the mirror that he hadn't heard Kai enter his room. Why didn't his grandpa let him buy a lock? Tyson's, or rather Takao's, cheeks flushed at the knowledge of being caught red handed. "Tyson?"

He chewed on his bottom lip. Could he tell a lie? Just say 'I was practicing for tomorrow.'? ...No, Tyson knew that the duel-haired boy would see though it in a heartbeat. Damn he was gonna feel stupid...

"I just...wanted to see if you were lying before."

"Lying? When did I lie?" Tyson started to fidget. Here comes the stupid...

"When you said Takao was beautiful."

Kai was a little dumbfounded. Tyson really _was_ that oblivious to his good looks. The fiddling got worse and Kai had to hold himself back from not giving the boy a hug. Kai Hiwatari does _not_ hug.

"Tyson, I wasn't lying, Takao is very beautiful..." Tyson's look was shocked as his head shot up. His eyes met Kai's.

"Really?" He nodded and then he was moving closer. He could feel the bluenette's breath fan his face. So close. "...and so is T.."

"HOLY TOMCAT IN A BARREL OF FISH! TYSON WHY ARE YOU WEARING A FRIGGIN' DRESS!"

The two boys (...well boy and cross-dresser) jumped apart. Kai had forgotten to close the door, and now they had one very confused...no wait, _passed out_ grandfather to deal with. Tyson just groaned.

"Why do I get the weird family?" Kai smirked at Tyson's distress.

"This coming from the guy in a dress."

"Do you want me to hit you Kai?" His smirk vanished. Hilary had taught Tyson very well today. He had started using her style of reprimands. He tried to ignore the lingering pain from her slap earlier and shook his head. "Good, give me a hand with him then."

Once they got Gramps onto Tyson's bed (which involved a lot of pulling and pushing the surprisingly heavy man), he woke up. No one said anything as the oldest Kinomiya looked to his grandson, to Kai, back to Tyson...

"Tyson...I never had you down for the transsexual type, but ya know I'm down with your new ways hommie!" Gramps broke into a huge grin. Kai started to laugh while Tyson choked.

"I AM NOT A TRANSSEXUAL!"

"Tyson, its okay, I still love ya!"

"Gramp's I'm not a transsexual." Kai opened his mouth to add something to that statement but with a "Don't you dare Kai." from Tyson, he quickly snapped it shut. Tyson turned to look at his very confused grandfather. He held back a sigh... This was not going to be fun. "Gramps, remember we told you about Kai's uncle? How he was coming to stay the week to meet Kai's partner?" Gramps nodded, he had an idea of where this was going. "Well Hilary isn't going to be in town, so she couldn't pretend for Kai...so...um...I am."

There was a brief moment of silence.

"HAHAHA! Oh this is great, I'm getting the camera!" And with that gramps ran out the door like a shot, leaving Tyson and Kai to stare at the empty space were the old man had just sat.

"How am I related again?" Kai grinned and moved to get up. The idea of bed calling him.

"Oh umm...Kai?" Kai paused. "...I just...thanks"

He stopped on his way out the door looking back at the smaller boy. "For what?"

"For thinking Takao's beautiful." Tyson smiled softly at Kai, and he felt his knees go weak. He smiled softly.

"Just stating the truth Tyson. Go to bed now, Uncle Akuhei will be here first thing tomorrow." and with that, Kai left Tyson to sleep.

"Akuhei?" Tyson rolled the name off his tongue. "Akuhei."

...Why didn't he like that name?

* * *

What is the mystery of the name ! well i'm not gonna tell you till chapter 3 mwhahahahaa.


	3. Breakfast and Bandaids

You lot miss me :P

Sorry this took so long, I was trying my hardest, Fira wouldn't let up lol, Thank god to her though she is still working her Beta magic for me!

Anyway, Thank you all the rewive i've recieved so far I hope mainly will return and reviwe this chapter and new readers will rewive also!

THANKS AGAIN

* * *

The sun was coming up and as much as Tyson liked the way the reds from the new morning melted into the blue from the night before, Tyson was really not a morning person. He liked to sleep. He was almost as good at it as he was at beyblading. But what with last night... Well, no matter what he did, Tyson couldn't nod off.

Akuhei. That horrid name had kept him up all night. He finally realized why he was so worried when he had first heard it. Evil. That's what Kai's uncle's name meant. Evil. And, for some chilling reason, Tyson couldn't shake off the feeling that this Hiwatari would live up to it.

Looking back at the sky Tyson couldn't help but smile. The way the colours blended and swirled, reminded him so much of Dranzer and Dragoon. When Kai and him beybladed, and the two bitbeasts merged together, the fire bird's mighty crimson with his dragon's passionate blue. Some how, the whole scene made him think about Kai and himself. It was almost the perfect way to describe their partnership. Two complete opposites coming together to make something perfect. Like the moon and sun making the morning.

Tyson pushed himself off of his seat by the window. It was morning, and for once he was up early, so he might as well get some breakfast. A nice big, yummy breakfast. He had to drool at the idea. So as quiet as Tyson could be, he made his way out of his room and towards the stairs only to stop in front of an all too familiar door. Was he still asleep? Had Kai been awake all night like he had?

_"Takao is very beautiful...and so is T.."_

Oh why did gramps have to stop Kai from finishing his sentence? The un-known name was driving him mad! Who else did Kai find beautiful? Tala? He felt his heart clench at the very idea. It hurt to think that maybe Kai liked someone else the same way he liked Takao.

Tyson shook his head, it wasn't doing him any good just standing here brooding. Especially when he could be getting some much wanted food. His small grin came back as Tyson thought of all the wonders he could make for breakfast.

'Maybe I could make something for Kai.' With a new goal in mind, Tyson ran off to start on his new mission. To feed Kai!  
However, behind that 'familiar door' Kai, unlike Tyson, had slept quite peacefully. All night images of a certain bluenette kept him company, keeping his anxiety over his uncle at bay.

He didn't have many memories of him. Really, all he knew was that now and then he would help his grandfather with the abby's finances. And, after explaining where he would be living from now on, Kai had hoped that he would never have to meet his uncle again.

His meetings with his uncle had been very short and far apart and Kai liked it just like that. The way his uncle would look at him...Like he was being checked over to see his 'worth'. It always made a shiver go down Kai's spine, even after years of the abby's training. Then, there was always the way his uncle would look at the other kids. Taking his pick of the litter almost. He always had a favorite when he would come to visit, and Kai had always prayed that it would never be Tala or the others in his group. Being Akuhei's favourite was not a good thing...

It was still early, but he always woke up early. Although he had become more laid back after being with Tyson and his grandfather for so long, he still kept some of his old traits. His blue face paint being one. Though that might've been because Tyson had said 'You wouldn't be Kai with out it. I think they're cool.'  
Yes, that just might be the reason.

"Tyson..." Kai couldn't help his little smirk growing at the mention of Tyson's name. The way he had acted last night, when he had told him that Takao was beautiful was so cute.

"_Really?" Kai nodded to Tyson and moved closer feeling the bluenette's breath fan his face. So close "...and so is T.."_

'I wonder what he would have done if I had finished telling him the rest...' That feeling came back again. The fluttering inside his chest. Everytime it happened, Kai swore the butterfly feeling got stronger. It was annoying at first (Kai even thought it was a cold to begin with), but now it somehow seemed to give the fire blader a sense of warmth, comfort, maybe even lo..

**CRASH**

Kai started, shocked out of his thoughts by the loud bang that had just come from below him. Something had fallen in the kitchen it seemed, but everyone was usually asleep at this time of day. And his cat only ever came for food around midday... So who was downstairs?

"Oww.." The soft, nearly unaudibly groan made its way into Kai's room. It sounded familiar. Then it hit him. Someone was hurt in the kitchen, and he knew who it was.

"Tyson!" Kai exclaimed, and raced out of his room to help his team mate.

Tyson sat there hugging his hand to his chest. It wasn't a big cut but it still hurt, and the shock of the pain had made him fall back into the table, causing one of the chairs to follow him to the floor. So not only did his hand hurt, but so did his head. It wasn't too bad, nothing was bleeding other than his finger, but that didn't stop the little group of tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

Just great. He tries to do something nice for Kai and it ends up with him hurt. The breakfast looked pretty damn good though. Although he usually kept his bragging to beyblading, he knew he was a very very good cook. He had to be, otherwise gramps would've had to cook, and then they would've been dead years ago. It was Kai's favourite, with everything just the way he liked it. His coffee wasn't too hot, with just a little bit of milk and two sugars. And to eat was eggybread with a little bit of tomato sauce on the side of the plate.  
He never watched Kai eat, no... He hadn't memorized his favorite food in a mad attempt to learn everything about the blader, no he did not!  
...Alright, maybe he did a little.

But right now he felt pretty stupid. There he was, on the floor in pain because of a measly cut! He was a big boy, he shouldn't be crying, but damn it, it hurt! Frowning harder Tyson made to get up off the floor only to have a worried Kai tripping over him. In his rush to make sure that the champ was alright he had lacked to notice the small legs sticking out by the door way and fell to the floor with a soft thump alongside Tyson. Though he did land a lot more gracefully than the younger blader had.  
"Kai?... Kai! Are you alright?" Tyson crawled his way over to Kai where he was lying on his back. Carefully Kai rose up, making sure not to hurt his now bruised butt.

"I'm fine Tyson, What about you?" He watched as Tyson flushed. The soft red matched beautifully with the blue of his hair.

Fiddling a bit with his top, Tyson had to blush at Kai's caring words. It almost made him believe Kai really did think of him as more then just a beyblading rival.

"I cut my hand and fell and banged my head." Tyson cast his arm out for Kai to see. The older teen could tell the cut wasn't too deep but it did need a bandage.

Gently, Kai took Tyson's injured hand and pulled the younger boy off the floor. Still a bit dizzy from where his head hit the table Tyson stumbled, only to have Kai grabbed him around his waist to keep him from falling.

'He's so warm.' Tyson could fell the heat coming off Kai in waves, warming his colder body. His world narrowed down until it was just him and Kai. No kitchen, no ramps, just them. It just felt so perfect having Kai hold him like this.

"You okay?" The gruff voice coming from above his head broke Tyson out of his world and he slowly (and very reluctantly) moved back, picking up the fallen chair and sitting on it so Kai could clean his cut.  
"Yes...Thank you." Bowing his head he hoped his overgrown bangs would help stop Kai from seeing the complete and utter redness of his face. But if he had looked up, he would have noticed a similar blush playing along the older bladers cheeks.

Kai was still slightly stunned at the feeling holding the younger boy had made. It was like a huge sense of rightness and peace fell onto him like a big blanket. It was so strong that he had difficulty making his voice stable enough to see if Tyson was okay. Noticing the lack of warm now that Tyson had moved back into his seat, Kai stood and watched the blunette settle, wishing he was back in his arms.

Kai quickly went back to the task of getting the first aid kit for Tyson's hand, and once he had it he knelt in front of the teen. Taking Tyson's hand in his own he started to dab antiseptic on it.

"Itai!" Tears quickly formed once again as Kai's cleaning caused the wound to sting and throb. Why did it have to hurt so much?  
"Sorry." Kai continued to wash the cut, before softly taking a towel to dry it. Reaching into the first aid box for the small box of bandaids, he held them out for Tyson to choose the one he wanted, knowing he would cheer up in doing so.

Tyson looked over all the cute chibi pictures, each one different, but he quickly made up his mind.  
"That one!" Tyson pointed and Kai raised his eyebrown at the boys choice.  
"You want the Dranzer one?" Tyson happily nodded, smiling brightly at Kai. "Why not Dragoon?" The bluenette gave a small shrug, the smile staying as bright as ever on his face.  
"I already have a dragoon." Tyson said, his head tilted. "And this one will remind me of you."  
"Well I can't argue with that now can I?" Kai grinned, appling the sticky side of the bandaid to Tyson's soft skin. His fingers lingered on Tyson's palm before he pulled them back, getting up and turning aroung to put the first aid kit back under the cupboard.

"...Ain't you going to kiss it better?" Tyson teased. Slowly Kai turned back around to face him.  
"Depends... Do you want me to?" Kai smirked towards the now blushing boy. How many times was that now?  
Tyson sat there, he ihad/i only been joking but... deep down a part of him really iwanted/i Kai to do just that. It had felt so good having Kai treat his injury, maybe a kiss would feel even better?  
Wetting his lips, Tyson stood up next to the taller and older blader.  
"Would you?" Two sets off eyes met, locking together. Neither knowing what to do next but hoping it would happen soon.  
"MORNING DUDE!" Gramps jumped into the kitchen like a man half his age. Quickly the two younger teens jumped apart, breaking whatever connection had formed between them. Both displaying their own ripe blushes on their faces.  
"Damn it gramps! I thought old people were meant to be crippled!" Kai had to smirk as Tyson sulked and Gramps just laughed.  
"Yo, T-man, you better start getting your grove on!" Gramps moved towards the fridge, sticking his head inside to see what he could eat without having to cook. "Your hommies Uncle's gonna be arriving soon." Looking at the clock, Tyson saw that gramps was right (for once), and he let out quite an un-manly sqeek, before running to get ready.  
Kai watched Tyson run out the door, knowing the boy had gone to become Takao again. A soft, nearly invisible smile graced his face.  
_'Would you?'_

Kai turned back towards the table, noticing for the first time the breakfast that only Tyson could have made for him. His smile grew a little as he took a bite out if his eggybread.  
'I think I would Ty'  
Gramps just took his glass of o-j and left the kitchen, smiling at the obvious joy being desplayed on the normally cold teens face.

* * *

This was so wrong. Men should not be running around fretting over what to wear. He was Tyson! He never cared what clothes he had on, as long as they covered his body he was happy. Red, yellow and dark blue, those were his colours, and though they clashed horribly (well according to Hilary), he liked them as they went with his wonderful precious hat. That was another thing that felt just wrong. Tyson, dressing, and not placing his best friend upon his head. He felt incomplete without it, like his Tyson-ness had been removed.

'Okay, Monday... red dress with pink socks and black shoes...wear hair in...plaits!'

"Oh no way in hell!" Tyson read the list Hilary had..._ kindly_ made for him so he wouldn't end up looking terrible. "That woman is evil."

Sulking slightly, Tyson went on with the task of finding the listed clothes and getting them ready to wear.

"Men are not meant to colour coordinate Hilary!"

After a quick shower and some minor mishaps dressing, Tyson had one thing left to do. One thing that would push his limits to the extreme, past what he felt when doing Kendo, past what he felt when eating, hell, maybe even past beyblading.

"Okay, so this bit goes...here..and this...ARGH!" Why was this so hard? even if he was a guy (though he was starting to doubt that) it shouldn't be so impossible to do. "Rei never has problems with his hair..."

The mini-war with the hairbrush and bobbles went on for about 10 minutes before Tyson was ready to give up and just put it back into his old familiar pony-tail.

'I bet Rei doesn't have this kind of problem with his hair, and he wraps it up!' Throwing the brush behind him Tyson admitted defeat.

"WOAH THERE HOME DOG!" Gramps ducked just in time to miss the flying hairbrush. "What's wrong T-man, you're as twisted as a taco."

Tyson turned around to face his gramps. Though he would never admit it to any person or god, Tyson was a little upset over not being able to do his hair. He never needed to before. No one really cared about what his hair looked like, and besides, he had his cap to hide everything else. But now, he didn't have his comfort device, he was trying to be something he wasn't, and why? Because Kai meant the world to him. So much so he would do anything to keep Kai here with him, safe and close. So not being able to get his hair in plaits was starting to really depress him.

Gramps watched his grandson's face fall even more then it had been a minute ago. Though it was still funny to see Tyson in a dress, right now gramps didn't feel like laughing. He just wanted to make his grandson happy. Tyson always went out of his way to make others happy and nearly never asked for anything in return. And to see what Tyson was willing to do for Kai showed gramps just how much he loved that boy. Gramps wasn't as slow as most would think. With them both living under his roof he noticed the way that each boy looked at the other in longing. It was about time something happened which would speed up the process. And gramps just prayed this was it or, god forgive him, he was gonna lock them in a closet.

Making his way over to the sad boy, gramps noticed how Tyson's hair was splayed everywhere after the constant brushing, and the bobbles on the side table gave an indication to what Tyson had been trying to do. Gramps felt his eyes sting a little. He had seen this all before.

"Turn around homeboy." Tyson looked puzzled but complied as gramps smiled at him. "You always did remind me of your mother."

His ears perked up at the mention of his mother. Nearly no one would speak about her anymore. Most found it to hard to remember her, and Tyson found his memories little and far inbetween. He had heard Dad and Hiro mention he looked like her, and yesterday at Hilary's he had noticed it, what with the dress and all. But to have gramps say it, his mothers own father, just seemed to make it all the more real.

"Gramps..."

"She was terrible at doing her hair too you know." Gramps moved the brush though the long blue mass below him while he talked "I always ended up doing it for her."

It went silent after that. Gramps continued to brush and plait the hair while Tyson just enjoyed the feeling. He loved when people played with his hair.  
"There you go homeboy, all done!" He put the brush down next to the spare bobbles and made his way to the door. "You better hurry up now Tyson."  
"Not Tyson." Stopping, gramps looked back at his (now female-looking) grandson "It's Takao."

Gramps just smiled, nodded then left.

* * *

Downstairs sitting by the door, was Kai, waiting for his... girlfriend, to come down, ready for the arrival of the much awaited (not) guest. Kai wasn't dressing smartly or any different then he would usually, he didn't see the point in dressing up for people. Either they liked him like he was or they could get lost. Noticing the eldest Kinomiya coming down the stairs Kai stood up to let him past.

Gramps made his way over with a smile playing across that old face. Kai was sometime envious that Tyson's grandfather was so much better then his but, like Tyson had told him, he was family now, so Tyson's gramps was his gramps. He wondered if the younger blader knew how much that meant to him. Likely.  
The elder man walked right past the duel-haired blader, but not before saying something first.

"You're a very lucky guy K-man" And before Kai could ask any more, Mr Kinomiya was gone into the dojo. Kai simple shook his head.

"He says some weird things..."

"Who does?"

Kai very nearly jumped at the sudden and unsuspected reply to his remark (however, we all know that Kai Hiwatari inever/i jumps). Turning to see Tyson, Kai very nearly melted at the sight. Tyson had looked just as amazing as yesterday.

"Hello Takao." Kai smiled as Tyson's cheeks coloured to match his dress. "Nice hairdo." That earned him a punch on the arm.

"Oh shut up! It was hell to do! ...I had to get gramps to do it for me." Tyson looked down after admitting that. It was too cute! Kai was so lost with watching Tyson that he didn't even notice the teen was watching him back.

'What if i'm not good enough? Hilary had dressed me last time. What if I've done it all wrong?'

"Kai? Does... Does Takao still look beautiful?" Kai's head whipped up from where he was looking at Tyson's shoes to the worried face of his partner. How was it Tyson couldn't see how beautiful he really was? Dress or no dress, he was... perfect.

"You're always beautiful Takao." Tyson's face spilt into a huge grin.

"Really!"

"Real..." His reply was cut off by the door being opened. The grin fell from Tyson's face, and Kai's eyes went hard and cold as he saw the person standing in the doorway.

"Ah, Kai. Don't you look well..." Black eyes turned to gaze at Tyson. The blue haired blader didn't think it was even possible for eyes to be that shade of black, but there they were, staring at him. You could barely see where the iris ended and the pupil began. The tall man came in though the doorway, all the while still holding his gaze on Tyson. It made him feel sick, the way that man looked at him. Quickly he grabbed Kai's hand for support... Tyson didn't like this man.

Kai felt the smaller boy grab his hand and let him. He was more than a little angry now. Not only was Akuhei intimidating Tyson but Kai could also feel the boy shaking in his hand. But, most of all it was his uncle's look that made Kai want this man gone, now. That look. The same as before, all those years before.

" ...And this must be your lovely lady friend. Tell me, what's your name?" Akuhei walked over to Tyson and smiled.

"It's...Takao." Tyson gripped Kai's hand even tighter. And only Kai noticed Akukei's twisted smile. He took pleasure in scaring his Tyson! He _really_ wanted this bastard gone.

"What a beautiful name." Tyson flinched. He really didn't like this guy.

* * *

WMahahahaaaaaa, so now the bad guy has been shown, but what does he want with are little Takao? Well, I know but if you guys want to, you know what to do, (.)

REVIWE!

love ya fira


End file.
